It is known to provide a video display screen at an interior rearview mirror assembly of a vehicle, such as, for example, a video display screen of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,690,268; 6,428,172 and/or 6,175,300, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. It has also been suggested to place one or more cameras around and about the vehicle to provide an improved backup aid and/or blind spot detection and alert system, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,321; 5,670,935 and/or 7,111,968, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.